


[Podfic] About A Pie

by luftnarp-podfic (secretsofluftnarp)



Series: Cozner/Holt backstory [4]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Canon Gay Relationship, Christmas, Comfort, Episode: s05e07 Two Turkeys, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Read by the Author, Thanksgiving, but this is still a comfort fic, parental estrangement that doesn't resolve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/luftnarp-podfic
Summary: Audio version of the Kevin/Holt Thanksgiving backstory story.
Relationships: Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt
Series: Cozner/Holt backstory [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379263
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Behind the Pod - Freetalk collection





	[Podfic] About A Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [About A Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927029) by [luftnarp-writing (secretsofluftnarp)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsofluftnarp/pseuds/luftnarp-writing). 



****

**length:** 30:43  


**[stream or download mp3 here](https://luftnarp.kalindalittle.com/AboutAPie.mp3)**  


This story strings together a lot of the tiny canon details we get about Holt/Kevin ("Kevin's parents are huge homophobes," the Honorable Laverne Holt and family, and an English walnut pie from the Cottage Inn in Saratoga Springs).

Intro/outro song is You Have Placed A Chill In My Heart by the Eurythmics. This came from a throwaway (canon) joke about there being an Annie Lennox cassette stuck in Gertie's tape player, and while this is technically not an Annie solo song/album, I fell in love with it for this moment. 

Many thanks to akikotree who encouraged me to record my own stuff, the folks who helped with the original fic (glorious_clio for beta-ing and pandamug for the world in which this fic exists), and all of Kevin/Holt tumblr.

This felt like a good thing to put out there this Christmas! If you'd like to chat, you can find me at luftnarp-writes-things.tumblr.com. Other contact info in my ao3 profile. 

Thanks for listening!


End file.
